Spencer's Fantasy
by LovinaVargas33
Summary: Germany and Italy go to Specners! Italy picks out a set of kitty ears form the back wall and Germany... well just read to find out. Smut! Toys included. you have been warned. Happy Birthday one-shot for my Sorella!


**Back Story to my TWISTED story: **A friend (Feli) and I (Lovi) went out to the mall tonight and we walked past Spencer's (for those of you unfortunate souls who know nothing about Spencer's it is a kind of punk clothing and accessory store in the front but the further back you get the worse it gets, the more toys and blow up dolls you find. This is only what I have heard, I being the lady I am have never ventured that far back.) I asked her, "wanna go in" "no" "wanna go in" "No" "wanna go in and visit the back?" "to many bad memories back there" and thus this was born as we walked out to the car... Please, I understand this is awful and smutty but seriously, why did you click if you didn't want to read this attempt at it.

Happy Birthday Sorella! I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

Feli pulled more and more, walking a little faster than I ever thought possible. He pulls on my arm tugging me to this store where he found the best cat ears; people look at us sideways, through the corners of their eyes. A few girls across the mall from us talk in rapid otaku and then squeal, I then realize why they squealed, Feli has pulled me into Spencer's. We casually stroll past the shirts and accessories; we go further back till we are up at the back wall. I have to force myself to not imagine things; I feel my face heat up and turn red at the things on this wall. Toys I have never seen in person, only in magazines or online ordering sites – Not like I'm looking or anything! I mean, Feli and I are serious but not into the hardcore stuff like I-have seen in Gil's room! Feli reached up and grabbed a slutty kitty costume, including ears, a butt-plug tail, and lacy thong, from a high hook. His shirt pulled up just enough to see the edge of his underwear. From there on, I was in a horny daze. I could just envision it:

_He reached up for the package, wiggling his ass just a little to taunt me his underwear of lace to tease my mind. Taking a step forward I grab his hips grinding my growing pain into his globes, a soft moan escapes those pouty lips and entices the monster more. He bucks back, silently begging, I loop my thumbs into his belt loops and rip down the khaki pants and find to my pleasure a new white lace thong in place of regular briefs he usually wears. Latching onto his neck, I nip and leave my mark on his pallid skin. His nimble fingers reach behind him and unbutton and unzip my jeans while I thread my fingers pas the panties and grip his dripping member. Pumping him slowly with one hand he sucks the other as a makeshift lubricant and gag to the noises he is already making. Pulling the salivated fingers from one opening and putting them at the other he whimpers quietly and pushes back onto them, my middle finger brushes up against the twitching muscles, in one thrust it enters the Italian and he clamps a hand on his mouth to cover his moan. A few thrusts later he nods and I add the next one and make a scissoring motion, loosening the man for my monster currently standing at the ready. Another nod and my last spit-lubed finger enters, curing them slightly I feel around for the little bundle of nerves finding nothing I thrust a few times before he ruts back, begging with his hips. I pull my abusive fingers out of him and he whimpers quietly then seems to remember the setting and covers his mouth, stuffing fingers in his mouth, to mimic my own mere moments ago. Spitting on my hand I lightly lube up my wide load and position it, slowly pushing in halfway. Pulling out quickly, leaving the head inside I lean forward and latch onto a sensitive spot just below his hairline and suck on it as I thrust in and out in an uneven pace and without a rhythm. He moans around his fingers, deep and throaty moans that I am sure anyone in the store heard. Feeling the knot in my stomach starting I reached around and pumped Feli in time with my now rhythmic thrusts and soon he tried to convey his need for release by squeezing my thick meat with his hole, adding delicious constriction threw me over the cliff to eternal bliss it felt like. Moments later Feli squeezed tighter, if that was possible, and let go all over my hand and the package he had managed to reach and pull down. Pulling his pants up and buttoning mine we quickly paid for the package with his love all over it and hurried home for round two._


End file.
